


Bad Hair Day

by better_times_are_coming



Series: Kids These Days [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Jeonghan knew that a calm day was too much to ask for in this household.Or in which the talent show happens, Seungkwan shouldn’t be allowed near scissors ever again and Chan should go take a proper nap already (Wonwoo for once is doing okay).





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the kids' ages: Wonwoo just turned twelve, Seungkwan is eight and Chan is four and a few months. Enjoy!

Seungkwan’s plan was simple.

At least that’s what he kept telling himself all morning, until he finally decided to write it down, just in case he’d forget one step.

This is what he had until now:

1.- Look cool.

2.- Sing well (this includes not to sign out of tune **and look cool while doing so** ).

3.- Impress Hansol.

4.- Go to eat ice cream with Hansol (or maybe to see a movie).

Seungkwan looked down at the paper, rereading his words and nodding to himself.

The talent show was the event he had been waiting the whole school year, and he hadn’t been able to participate in the last one, because he was coming down from a cold and his parents thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to sing with fever and a runny nose.

He didn’t exactly agree.

Now _this_ year, had to be _his._ Not only he had someone to impress, but he wanted to win. He had to admit though, although he had chosen _Forsake_ as his song, he had other artist's image in mind as how he wanted to look.

He looked through his backpack, finding a scissor and placed it on the sink, then he brought the poster he had on his room of Cho Yong-Pil. He knew some people wouldn’t understand (like his uncle Mingyu), but he didn’t care, it was his role model and he definitely looked cool.

_Uncle, please, it’s a classic._

Of course it looked weird around his idols’ posters, but he still thought it belonged in his room, because it was _his_ and he could put on his walls whatever he wanted.

He had a vest, a nice shirt and also new black jeans Jeonghan had picked for him.

Everything would look great together with his new haircut.

Now he’d just have to manage a decent even fringe and he’d be ready to go.

He’d seen countless Youtube tutorials on make up and hair, so it couldn’t be that hard, right?

He lifted up the scissors and measured with his fingers, cutting the first lock of hair. It fell to the sink slowly and he smiled, he felt really good about this.

It’d be great.

***

Jeonghan was surprised at how peaceful this day had been.

Wonwoo was currently at his book club, Chan was napping in his room, Seungcheol was taking a shower and Seungkwan was preparing himself to the talent show. And he had been calmly putting away the clean dishes they had all used for lunch.

Yep, all good.

Just then, the universe of course tried to prove him wrong and he heard a loud yelp coming from the living room.

He _almost_ dropped the plate he was holding and he took a deep breath, waiting.

“APPA!!”

There it was.

Chan came running from the second floor, little feet amazingly fast after waking up from his nap. Jeonghan managed to put the plate safely away and dry his hands when his little boy appeared in the kitchen, in his dinosaur pyjamas.

“APPA,” Chan tumbled inside, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as tears kept rolling down his cheeks. “Hyung woke me up.” He said, or at least that’s what Jeonghan translated from all the wailing.

“Oh, baby,” Jeonghan immediately knelt down and opened his arms in invitation, Chan jumped on his hold and Jeonghan hoisted him up, rubbing his back. There was no thing that his little boy dreaded the most that being woken up from nap time. “I’m sorry,” He said, picking up a napkin and blowing Chan’s nose, trying to stop his tears.

He bounced him up and down as he walked around and, when he was a little calmer, he set him down on the kitchen counter, fixing his sleep mussed hair back. He kept sniffling but at least he wasn’t openly crying, and that counted as a win.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to wake you up, Channie.” Jeonghan tried, because Seungkwan could be loud but he was probably practicing for the last time for his talent show.

Chan shook his head stubbornly and pouted, the expression so similar to Seungcheol’s for a moment that Jeonghan felt a little tug at his heart.

“Hyung’s being _dramatic_ again.”

 _Dramatic_ , such a big word for a toddler. He really needed to remind Wonwoo _nice_ ways to refer to his brothers, he could almost laugh at Chan’s furrowed eyebrows and serious expression, as if he were the most offended person in the world.

Also not only _dramatic_ but _again_.

Jeonghan thought that maybe he knew what brought this on.

“Baby, just because he interrupted your performance last night, doesn’t mean you can call him dramatic.” Jeonghan explained patiently.

“I’m _serious.”_ Chan insisted, his voice quivering again, so Jeonghan nodded, tilting his chin up.

He’s not only cranky because he woke up from his nap abruptly, but he’s noticed Wonwoo is starting with his club and Seungkwan with his talent show, he has had to share the attention.

“Okay, Channie.” Jeonghan fixed his son’s fringe, away from his glassy eyes. “What happened with hyung?”

As soon as Chan replied, he decided to leave him in the living room, watching his favorite music videos so he’d stay put and he had to go and get Seungcheol out of his shower.

So much for a calm day.

***

“He— _what_?” Seungcheol asked again, drying his hair with a towel, he had barely managed to put on some clothes and he was out in the hallway, outside of the kids’ bathroom.

Jeonghan shushed him, trying to listen to what Seungkwan was saying (wailing) instead.

“I have _ruined_ my life. I’m never leaving this house. Ever again.”

Okay, that _definitely_ sounded dramatic.

“What happened?” Jeonghan asked, although he already had an idea considering what Chan had just said.

“I… I wan—wanted my hair to look cool and I cut it to—” He stammered, hiccuping.

Oh God.

Seungcheol suddenly stopped scrubbing at his hair and left the towel draped on a nearby chair, his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his skin considering he had barely managed to dry properly and he was out of the room, but considering what Seungkwan had just said, that was more important. He glanced at Jeonghan in worry and then back at the door, where their kid kept himself locked.

They had discussed not to put locks on the kids’ bathroom while they were little, but now that the eldest was turning twelve, they had decided he needed some privacy without his youngers brothers interrupted his every moment of the day.

Clearly a poor choice.

“You cut your hair?” Jeonghan tried not to let the panic show in his voice. What if he was hurt? He didn’t sound like he was, but he had told the kids a million of times not to play with scissors and that _certainly_ included not cutting your own hair _unsupervised._

“I thought it was easy, now I’m horrible.” He said from the inside, sniffling pitifully. “I’m not going to the talent show, or the school, _ever again_.”

Jeonghan took a deep breath, he knew Seungkwan had been waiting for the talent show all year, he _wanted_ to go. Besides, it was his only chance (according to him) to impress the new kid Hansol, because every time he tried to speak to him, he’d get shy or mess up and he thought that _maybe_ he could impress him through his singing.

“Come on, sweetie, get out so we can talk.”

“No! Go away!” Seungkwan whined from the other side of the door, sounding distraught.

Okay, different approach then.

“It can’t be that bad.” Jeonghan said, what if it _was_ though?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think, it was too early for this.

“It’s four in the afternoon,” Seungcheol provided from his side, leaning on the wall with a small smile on his smug face.

 _Definitely_ too early for this.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Jeonghan hissed, and then he smiled, it was small, quick, but a acknowledgement nonetheless. Seungcheol winked at him.  “And I’d appreciate some help, you know?”

Seungcheol decided to comply and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his husband’s hair and nodded.

“Seungkwannie, come on. Let appa help?” He tried. “We can make it better, but only if you let us in.”

“You’ll laugh.” They faintly heard from the other side of the door and Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol warningly.

Well shit.

Seungcheol immediately raised his hands in innocence and mouthed _it wasn’t me!_

Still, Jeonghan rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. It was almost four pm, they’d need to leave the house in an hour, otherwise they’d be late. He was only glad that he had insisted on an early lunch, because if he hadn’t, he’d have to worry about that too.

They still had to pick Wonwoo from his club, he’d have to change clothes, they had to charge the camera, he had to make sure Seungkwan’s costume was ready and—

He was about to scold Seungcheol anyway, when they heard a loud _Appa_ coming from the first floor, both of them flinched at the intensity and exchanged looks.

Chan.

“I got it,” Seungcheol assured him, squeezing his husband’s shoulder before disappearing into the hallway and towards the living room.

Jeonghan took another deep breath and knocked gently on the door again, hoping to coax him out of it.

“Come on, Seungkwannie. Can you at least open the door?”

“Leave me alone!”

Ah, the journey of parenthood.

***

When Seungcheol made it to the living room, Chan was jumping up and down the couch, clearly unhappy.

“Channie, what’s wrong?” He asked, approaching gently and raising his hands, ready to pick him up in the air.

Luckily he didn’t have to, because Chan jumped one last time and dropped on the sofa, picking up his plushie next to him and crossing his arms and legs.

“Appa, can we stay?” He mumbled, as Seungcheol sat next to him.

Seungcheol suppressed a sigh, and instead ran a hand through his kid’s hair.

“No, we can’t stay at home today, baby. Seungkwan-hyung will sing, remember? And we’ll go and support him.” Seungcheol hated making him go when he didn’t want to, but if they decided to let Chan stay, they didn’t have anyone to babysit him at home. And both Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to be there for him, considering all the things that had happened.

“Can’t hyung sing here?” Chan pouted and Seungcheol let out a small smile, full of affection.

“I’m afraid not. We have to go to your hyung’s school, because other kids will be dancing and singing too, wouldn’t that be fun?”

Chan raised his eyebrows, unconvinced.

Seungcheol took a deep breath when he looked at the clock, he almost cursed.

Damn, the book club.

He decided to try something different.

“Baby, Appa’s going to pick up your hyung from his book club, want to join me?” He asked, he was glad Chan had stopped crying when he saw him, but he still looked pitiful, and clearly exhausted from all the fuzzing around. “We can get some ice cream.”

Their son was stubborn above all things (not like any of them were, thank you very much), so he shook his head anyway, seemingly too offended to be bribed with ice cream.

Jeonghan’d probably skin him for offering their son ice cream after they already had dessert, but deep down Seungcheol knew that he couldn’t resist their youngest’s pleas that much either, being their baby he knew it was too hard to say no to him.

“I don’t want to go,” He whined, distraught, and he was obviously getting too exhausted to cry properly.

Occasionally, and these last weeks hadn’t been the exception, Chan suffered from night terrors.

They were horrible, he kept waking up crying and tumbling at their bed at three am and at the next morning, they all woke up tired, grumpy and sleep deprived.

As adults, Seungcheol and Jeonghan could take it and they had had their share of sleepless nights during university years, but Chan would react _like this._

Which was only obvious, but still, it was hard to manage.

“Come on, baby.” Seungcheol cooed, trying to sound as soft as possible. Chan blinked at him sleepily, leaning against the back of the sofa.

His poor little boy, Seungcheol’s heart ached for him.

As gently as he could he picked him up, smiling when Chan wrapped arms and legs around him and held tight. He knew he would resist if he tried to drag him, but he _loved_ being carried around, so he wouldn’t say no to join him if he was like this.

“Let’s go get hyung.” He whispered in his ear, rubbing his back as gently as he could as he walked around the living room, hoping to lull him back to sleep. Maybe he could strap him in the car seat without waking him up and insisting he wanted to stay?

He sighed, he already knew it wouldn’t work.

As soon as he’d try to put him down, he’d wake up.

He hummed in thought, feeling the small fingers clutching at his shirt and every time steadier rhythm of Chan’s breathing against his shoulder, slumping completely in his hold.

“We’ll pick Wonwoo-hyung, and then we’ll go to the talent show, and later we’ll come back home.” He muttered, as if he were telling a bedtime story, not sure if he was fast asleep. “Then Jeonghan-Appa will cook dinner, I’ll wash the dishes and we’ll watch a movie. And you’ll sleep peacefully, Channie.”

Luckily the book club as Wonwoo had called, was a weekly gathering of him and his friends reading books, and sometimes playing video games.

His son was such a nerd, yes, he knew.

And it was held in one of Wonwoo’s friends’ house. It was a ten minute walk, so Seungcheol took a jacket that was draped over a chair, probably Jeonghan’s and took it, deciding to walk instead of taking the car like they usually did.

Seungcheol felt a little guilty for leaving Jeonghan dealing with this crisis all by himself, but he also thought that Seungkwan would appreciate the privacy, even more if he felt self-conscious.

Besides, Jeonghan had way more experience with children than he ever did, so there was no reason to worry.

He managed to pick his keys, open the door and close it behind him, without waking up Chan.

“Good boy,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head, and left the house.

***

It took him full eighteen minutes (he’s exhausted by the end of it), but then Seungkwan gingerly opens the door.

Just as Jeonghan had imagined there’s hair scattered on the sink and bathroom floor, Seungkwan’s hair cut resulted in an actual mess, luckily it’s not like he’s bald, but some parts like his fringe are too short and standing in all the wrong directions.

Seungkwan stood there, lower lip wobbling and his hands squeezing at his jeans, crying.

“Oh, baby, don’t cry, please?” Jeonghan whispered, entering the bathroom as Seungkwan frantically tried to wipe at his tears with his sleeves.

Saying _it’s not_ that _bad_ wouldn’t help at all.

He pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he muttered comforting words at him. He also made sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere, and luckily he didn’t look like it.

“But— I had a whole outfit and now—”

“Shh, let’s take deep breaths, okay?” Jeonghan ordered softly, kneeling down in front of him and caressing his cheek, he was almost feverish from crying. It hurt him to see him like this, but he knew he had to find a solution.

Seungkwan nodded slowly, as Jeonghan filled up a glass with water and handed it over. He took big gulps of water and then tried a smile, his nose was running and his face was red, but Jeonghan still thought he looked cute.

“That’s it,” Jeonghan smiled when Seungkwan started to calm down. “You’re so talented, Seungkwannie, and you practiced a lot too, you can still impress your little friend.”

Seungkwan’s cheeks turned red, from something different this time and Jeonghan tried not to smile.

“ _Appa_ ,” He whined. “I never said—... That’s not true! How did you—”

“Shh,” Jeonghan pinched his cheek playfully, but he was still pouting. “I’ll make sure you look cool. There’s still time,” Like half an hour, but still. “How about you take a shower, I’ll prepare your clothes and we’ll think of something, okay?”

A hat, a wig... there was no way he could cut it more and make it even himself. He’ll have to think quickly.

“Appa will find a way. We’ll figure it out.” He assured him, when Seungkwan finally nodded, he gave him a kiss on the top of his head and send him off to the shower.

***

Wonwoo stared at them for a long minute.

Seungcheol knew he looked weird, he had put on the first clothes he had found, black jeans and his burgundy button up was tucked in the wrong way, besides his son was still wearing pyjamas, Seungcheol had only managed to put a jacket over his shoulders to leave the house with him.

It didn’t help that Chan was holding onto him as if he were a baby koala.

Not his proudest day, but it was all he had.

“I thought Sunday was our only-pyjamas day?” He asked, sounding unimpressed, but with a small smile tugging at his lips anyway.

He was in _those_ years.

Seungcheol smiled fondly, extending a hand for him to take. Just in case he’d decided to hold it later on.

“Wonwoo-yah, we’re going through a certain… _situation_ back at home.” He explained gently, after Wonwoo had babbled on and on about what had happened in his club.

They were almost home, and Seungcheol figured it was only fair for him to know what was happening.

When he was done, Wonwoo seemed to understand, although he had snickered anyway.

“Let’s try to be careful with Seungkwannie’s feelings, okay?” Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo nodded, solemnly. “You’re a good hyung, Wonwoo-yah. I know.”

Wonwoo scrunched up his nose, and hid in Seungcheol’s chest for a moment, clearly embarrassed. He wasn't used to be praised and Jeonghan and Seungcheol'd do it every time they could. Seungcheol still managed to ruffle his hair and then asked him to open the door.

“We’re home,” He announced quietly, Chan still sound asleep on his arms. His muscles were screaming in protest for carrying him this long, but he didn’t dare to put him down and wake him all over again.

He got no response, so he assumed that Jeonghan and Seungkwan were both upstairs.

“Go take a shower and change, okay? We’ll leave in twenty. You can use our bathroom.” Wonwoo obeyed, leaving his bag on the sofa and heading upstairs.

Seungcheol tried to listen, but nope, there was no crying, just the sound of the shower running. He sighed in relief and decided to look for his husband.

***

They had still ten minutes before they had to leave and Seungkwan stood in front of him, looking quite okay until his eyes landed on his head and that strange black hat that Jeonghan had no idea they had.

He had found it looking through the closet and it looked like it belonged to a boss mafia costume, but still… it was black just as the rest of Seungkwan’s clothes so it should work, right?

Jeonghan tried not to look as distrustful as he felt.

It’s not like he hadn’t tried fixing his hair with gel and a comb, but it wouldn’t work, it kept standing in weird directions and it looked too uneven.

“How do you feel?” He asked, as Seungkwan kept staring himself in the mirror, cheeks red now but more from the shower than the crying.

_Please don’t start crying again._

Seungkwan looked down for a second, at his feet, and just when he thought he’d reply, they were interrupted by someone’s else.

“Can I come in?” Seungcheol whined from the other side of the door. He had already arrived home from picking Wonwoo, but Jeonghan had told him to wait outside until they were ready.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, he had married an actual child.

“Wait.” He ordered and he looked back at Seungkwan questioningly, a soft expression on his face. “What do you think, baby?”

Seungkwan turned to him.

“I think it looks okay,” He mumbled, smiling softly.

_Wait, really?_

“That’s… great, right? Want to go and show Appa too?” Jeonghan asked and Seungkwan nodded, cheeks dimpling when he did.

Jeonghan allowed himself to breathe for the first time today.

“Great, baby, we’ll leave in ten. Don’t forget your backpack,” He reminded him, patting his butt gently as he left the room. Seungkwan let out an offended _Appa_ but left giggling anyway.

He faintly heard Seungcheol and Seungkwan interacting outside and he leaned back on the wall for a second, sighing in relief.

Crisis averted for now.

***

With Chan safely strapped into the car seat (after a bit of struggling to get him in proper clothes), Seungkwan at his side and only Wonwoo and Jeonghan missing, Seungcheol looked at his watch.

Strangely enough they were _right_ on time.

Who would say.

Inside the house, Jeonghan picked up his keys, sunglasses, phone and wallet and then saw Wonwoo carrying what looked like Seungcheol’s phone.

When Seungcheol took days off, like today, he’d leave his phone at home, and it was also their most decent one, so Wonwoo usually played in it.

“What did we say about books and video games?” Jeonghan reminded him, checking again that all the lights were off and that he wasn’t forgetting anything.

“Books on weekdays and video games on weekends?” Wonwoo pursed his lips in thought, fixing his specs.

“That’s right, young man. I don’t want you glued to your phone while your brother gives his performance.”

Wonwoo awkwardly shifted on his spot and Jeonghan couldn’t help but remember the first weeks he had been living here and he still asked permission to go to the bathroom, as he were back to the orphanage.

He barely spoke then.

“I was just carrying Appa’s phone because he’s got the best camera… to record.” He mumbled and Jeonghan felt his heart breaking, wishing to take back what he had just said. Jesus, he was _such_ a mess today. “The camera doesn’t have the battery charged so—”

Jeonghan interrupted Wonwoo’s small rant by pulling him into a hug, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair. Luckily his son didn’t fight the hug like he sometimes did, just leaned into him, and Jeonghan thanked him gently, kissing his head again.

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo-yah. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be playing.” He said gently. “It’s been an hectic afternoon.” He told him, suppressing a sigh. Then when he felt a small nod against his stomach, he looked down at him, tilting his chin up and waiting, Wonwoo smiled, remembering their little game.

“Hectic,” He repeated, furrowing his brow. Jeonghan waited patiently, caressing Wonwoo’s cheek. He should really spend some time with each kid alone, he didn’t want any of them to feel let out. “Chaotic?”

“Good boy, how did we get such a smart kid?” Jeonghan cooed and Wonwoo shoved him away playfully. “Tell me about your book club when we’re in the car, okay?”

Jeonghan was glad at least _some_ of his parenting skills were surviving this friday afternoon.

***

Seungcheol didn’t remember the last time he was this anxious about something.

(He did, their wedding day, when Jeonghan’s limo got stuck in traffic and he almost had a heart attack about being stood up by him on the altar).

He couldn’t stop tapping his foot against the seat in front of him, and he was sure he was just a few seconds away of getting a complaint of the person sitting in front, but he really couldn’t help it.

What if Seungkwan froze? What if he cried? What if the kids made fun of him? They could be so cruel.

They’d be here to comfort him in every situation, in every possible outcome, but still he didn’t want him to get hurt, he didn’t want his confidence to—

“Deep breaths, Cheol.” A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around with a wild look, he almost forgot his husband was sitting next to him, holding a sleeping Chan to his chest. “Relax, we’re not use to him if we’re freaking out.” Jeonghan said wisely, reaching out toward him, without jostling Chan too much.

Seungcheol looked down at the offered hand and couldn’t help but sigh in relief, reaching out and squeezing his hand gently, keeping their hold for comfort.

Usually they weren’t much for PDA, and least of all the places in their kids’ school, but Jeonghan must have known he really needed it today.

Besides, they were married and _what_ if he wanted to hold his husband’s hand? He had every damn right to do so.

He hadn’t noticed how much calmer he felt already, the gentle caress of Jeonghan’s fingers against his palm easing down his anxiety in a way only his partner could. When their eyes met, he could almost cry from all the affection poured into Jeonghan’s glance, that look that was only reserved to him.

Wonwoo was fiddling with Seungcheol’s phone, playing with the camera and video settings.

He just wanted his son to be happy, and he knew that a bad performance didn’t mean the end of his singing career, but still, he worried.

“I think he’ll do great,” Wonwoo provided from the other side, voice certain and calm. Seungcheol wished he could have some of that serenity right now.

“You're right, Wonwoo-yah. I think so too.” Jeonghan agreed, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair.

Gradually the chattering stopped, and the family turned toward the stage, the music signalling the start of the show pounding through the speakers.

It took him a moment to realise that Mrs Kim, Seungkwan’s teacher, was coming their way, signalling for one of them to come.

A small glance was all he took for Seungcheol to know that this time he’d take care of it.

When he managed to get to the backstage, he found Seungkwan clutching at the microphone, standing in the corner, looking down.

He decided to kneel down, even though Seungkwan wasn’t that small, he still wanted to approach carefully, he’d have to go out to the stage in a while, he didn’t want to cause him a fright or more tears.

“Hey, bud,” He said, squeezing his knee gently and signaling for him to sit down. Seungkwan complied, still not meeting his eyes. “Mrs. Kim told me you needed some help, you wanna talk about it?”

“—everything.”

“I didn’t quite manage to hear you, you what?”

“What if I ruin everything?” Seungkwan mumbled, words slurring at the end, but Seungcheol still managed to hear them and it painfully squeezed at his heart. He hated seeing his boy, usually so confident, being this self-conscious.

“You won’t, Seungkwannie.”

“But what if I do?”

“You won’t.” Seungcheol assured him with a small smile. “You’ve practiced a lot, baby, I know. And even if it works out in a way you didn’t expect it to… is it the prize you’re really worried about?” He asked gently, tilting his chin up and luckily this time, his son allowed him to.

He saw Seungkwan’s cheeks get a lot redder than before and saw him chew on his bottom lip, an habit he shared with Jeonghan when he was caught up in a lie (or in something extremely embarrassing).

“Is it?” He prompted softly.

Seungkwan shook his head, Seungcheol caressed his cheek and pinched it gently (he could never help it, this kid had the chubbiest cheeks on the world and he _adored_ them). He got a small embarrassed _Appa!_ in return, but it was so worth it.

“I see,” He said, nodding to himself. “I don’t think your friend will mind if you come in first, or third or last place, bud. I only think he comes to see _you_ and support you… and that means no matter what.”

It was cheesy and he could only hope he’d be right about that.

And it seemed to work for Seungkwan who nodded, smiling brightly.

“That’s it. You can do it.” He assured him, and Seungkwan seemed more confident.

“I will!” He told him, raising his fist and everything. “See you later, appa!”

Seungcheol stayed in the backstage a little longer, snooping through the curtains as he caught the boy _Hansol,_ who kept looking for someone around the stage. When the two kids caught each other, he saw Hansol’s smile widening, giving a thumbs up to Seungkwan.

He seemed like a nice kid, and for the first time today, Seungcheol felt genuinely calmer.

***

After half of the kids had performed already, there was a ten minute break. Wonwoo asked for permission to go and chat with his classmates and Jeonghan decided to get up to stretch his legs, Seungcheol following close behind.

He had no idea how Chan managed to doze off through all this noise, but he was actually glad that he wouldn’t wake up, so they could all stay in the auditorium to see Seungkwan perform. In any other day, they’d have interacted with other parents, but today had been a stressful day and they needed some quiet moment by themselves.

“Want me to carry him for a while?” Seungcheol asked gently, cupping Jeonghan’s cheek for a split second and then pulling back, smiling when Jeonghan did so. “I know you’re tired.”

Chan was by far the clingiest of their children, and they were slowly getting used to carrying him around in these particular days when he was sleep-deprived and grumpy.

“And you’re so strong, aren’t you?” Jeonghan teased, smirking.

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows in challenge, a hand placing on Jeonghan’s arm and pulling him close, his mouth hovering over his husband’s ear, “Want me to prove it?” he asked, in what meant to be a seductive tone, Jeonghan knew.

He’d never admit to him that it actually worked though, he wanted to keep his pride.

“How would you?”

“Here they are! The cheesiest family being cheesy!” They heard from afar and turned around to catch Soonyoung and Jihoon entering the auditorium.

“Hey! You made it!” Seungcheol said with a big smile, ignoring Soonyoung’s comment. He had told them Seungkwan’d be singing, but he never thought they’d manage to get here considering the schedules and the fact it was a weekday.

Seungcheol pulled both of them into hugs, although Jeonghan was clearly restricted to do so, but he was still glad they could come and smiled brightly at them.

Seungkwan needed as much as support as they could give him.

They found some empty seats, enough for the four of them and then Wonwoo, and Jeonghan started telling him what had happened (he didn’t want Soonyoung to screw up with a comment about Seungkwan’s ridiculous hat).

“It’s a shame he’s nervous, usually he’s so confident,” Soonyoung commented, humming in thought.

“Well if someone can rock a bad haircut, I’m sure it’s your son.” Jihoon shrugged, looking at Jeonghan and Jeonghan only. 

“His?” Seungcheol scoffed. “What about me? If he’s only _my_ son, he can’t?”

Seungcheol’d be jealous if he didn’t know that Jihoon is head over heels for Soonyoung, but _still_ this was too much. Jihoon wisely decided not to reply to that and Seungcheol groaned, pulling at Soonyoung’s sleeve so he’d intervene too.

“Jihoonie, what are you implying?” Seungcheol insisted, looking at Jeonghan who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Cheeky brat.

“You know what I’m implying.” Jihoon smirked, challenging Seungcheol.

“Stop flirting with my husband.”

“No, Jihoonnie, keep going. I _definitely_ want to hear it.” Jeonghan insisted, a smug smirk on his face.

“I’m right here, you know?” Soonyoung reminded them, raising a hand and they all laughed good naturedly.

Eventually, Wonwoo came back to their row of seats just in time (they were like a million, but Seungcheol was glad they were all here to support Seungkwan, and they were not only their friends, but part of their family).

Seungkwan’s name was announced and Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol’s thigh, as if he knew what he was thinking.

 _No need to worry_ , it meant _, we’re here for him._

“Shush, my baby’s about to start singing. Cheol, stop crying while you record.” Jeonghan said, as all eyes focused on the stage.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol could only cross their fingers.

***

In the end, Chan had decided he was too grumpy to stay a second longer in the auditorium, so Seungcheol had complied and taken him outside for a small walk, joined by Wonwoo who could always need some fresh air.

They had already announced the winners, and Seungkwan had made it to the fourth place.

Not great by his kid’s standards, but he definitely looked excited to meet with this Hansol kid after, perhaps, Seungcheol thought, that’d even it out. Jeonghan thought so too.

It was pretty obvious that Seungkwan had been trying to look _as cool as Hansol_ all year long, and singing was one of his talents, Jeonghan knew that this would be enough for him to be satisfied. Finally the talent show came to an end, and Jeonghan hugged and kissed the life out of Seungkwan, telling him Seungcheol, his brothers and uncles were waiting him in the car.

Seungkwan was flushed and proud with his little medal anyway, and Jeonghan was glad they had a video (although it was probably contaminated by Cheol’s cries, but still), because he wanted to remember this day.

“Appa,” He asked, tugging at his sleeve. “Can we meet Hansol outside? He said he’d be on the entrance.”

Jeonghan had the urge to take off his hat and run a hand through his hair, but at the end, he just placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Of course.” That was the whole point of the presentation, right? They headed outside commenting on other kids’ performances as Seungkwan kept defending why _Forsake_ kept being the best option he could have taken.

Jeonghan could only agree.

As soon as they were outside, Seungkwan stood at his side, immediately taking his hand and squeezing tight, probably needing the comfort. Jeonghan squeezed back, looking around for Hansol, he just wished that he wouldn’t come late or stood him up, because Seungkwan was definitely too young to feel that kind of deception.

Luckily in a minute or two, they could see the said kid avoiding the crowd and coming their way, a huge smile on his face that only got wider when he came to stand in front of them, bowing politely.

“Hi! I’m Hansol.” He said, clearly for Jeonghan’s sake, which he appreciated, he seemed like a nice kid. “Oh, man,” He said in English, attention directly on Seungkwan now, breath a little jagged from the running he did to catch up with them. “You did awesome! You were so cool when you did the— How is it called? When you sang at the end that note was out of this world!”

Seungkwan blushed bright red, looking up at Jeonghan and then back at his newfound friend, not knowing how to reply.

He didn’t have to though, because just then someone appeared from the crowd and sighed in relief when he saw Hansol.

“Hansollie, you can’t keep running off like that,” A young man scolded gently, placing a hand on Hansol’s shoulder and sighing. He added a phrase in English that neither Jeonghan nor Seungkwan could catch, and Hansol only shrugged, smiling shyly and then he looked up at the pair in front of him.

“Anyway! You were cool, you should have made it to first, but Appa says that it doesn’t matter if you win all the time, the important thing is to have a good time.” He said wisely, nodding at himself.

Jeonghan’s eyes lingered on the young man in front of him, he looked around his age, right?

“Yeah I did, have a good time.” Seungkwan assured him and both kids smiled. It was so cute Jeonghan could punch someone. ”But I kind of messed up at the end… and I had to sing with this hat, ‘cause I cut my hair and made a mess…” He ended in a whisper.

Seungkwan looked down at his feet and hid behind Jeonghan sheepishly, not letting go of his hand. 

“Oh, that’s dull.” Hansol replied, smile fading for a moment.

“Well, yes, it’s kind of stupid right, trying to cut your own hair.” He mumbled weakly and Jeonghan could only hope that this kid won’t say _yes_ and make it all worse.

He can be nice and kind of cute, but if he makes his baby cry then—

“Not at all, bro, see this scar right here?” Hansol showed him, a serious expression on his face. “I got this two years ago, I was trying to send this rocket to the moon and my eyebrow set on fire—”

“Okay, that’d be enough stories for today, Hansollie.” The man standing next to Hansol interrupted, placing a hand on the child’s shoulder with a small apologetic smile.

Seungkwan seemed impressed, eyes wide as Hansol insisted on showing him his scar like is a war wound and Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, looking far too amused.

“Sorry about that, he’s not… dangerous or anything.” He explained, sheepishly.

Jeonghan smiled softly, he thought that Hansol would definitely be a good friend for Seungkwan, and he was glad that he’d tried to cheer him up. So he approved of him completely.

“Don’t worry, your son seems harmless.”

He got a small _oh_ in reply and then a gentle laugh.

“Right… sorry, I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Jisoo, Hansol’s my nephew. I’m staying at my sister’s for a while.” He smiled, eyes wrinkling as he did so.

He was a cute one, wasn’t he?

“Anyway, we should get going.” Jisoo ordered softly, looking down at Hansol, who let out a small whine.

“But we were supposed to get ice cream!” Hansol said, tugging on his sleeve and pouting. Jeonghan laughed despite himself, clearly that was a strategy not only his kids liked to use.

“I’m sure that… sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Jisoo prompted.

“Jeonghan,” he provided, bowing gently.

“I’m sure Jeonghan-ssi and Seungkwan will agree to get ice cream any other day.” He finished and Seungkwan looked immediately up to him in reassurance, Jeonghan nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jeonghan-ssi, Seungkwannie. Say bye Hansollie.”

Jeonghan smiled, squeezing Seungkwan’s hand gently as Hansol took Jisoo’s hand and started to wave goodbye, insisting on how well Seungkwan had sung and how cool he looked. He also managed to catch the way his son’s lingered on Hansol’s, full of curiosity and wonder, cheeks rosy from wearing that damn hat in a hot day like this.

“Oh and Jisoo-ssi,” He said in an innocent tone, trying his most charming smile (all for his son, of course). “Just Jeonghan is fine.”

Jisoo, of course, agreed with a wink and Jeonghan thought that maybe he still had it in him.

Seungkwan kept grinning and waving until they were out of sight, and then he started to openly bounce up and down with excitement.

“Thankyouthankyouthankthankyou,” Jeonghan could almost cry, he had been trying all morning to make it better for him, and now he was extremely relieved that it worked.

Seungkwan leaned on his side, rubbing his head against Jeonghan’s stomach and squeezed his hand tightly.

“Thank you, Appa.”

It had been such a chaotic day, but if Seungkwan was happy, then it was all worth it.

( _“Appa.”_

_“Yes, baby?”_

“ _I won’t tell Appa you flirted with Hansol’s Uncle if I can choose the ice cream flavors.”_

 _"Traitor_.")

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this  
> (I was also thinking making this into a series? we'll see how it goes, hope you like it)


End file.
